canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
NyaNya
Schrodinger Erviella Chester "NyaNya" is a member of Canvas Ranger, aligned with Villains and currently enrolling in the 27th division -- mainly serving as the mascot of the division. He is the pet cat of Vaein and Rina and also a student of Xaviera. He is the original Cheshire Cat, as his form was given by Alice Lidell while his identity (his current name) was given by Erviella Schrodinger. After Alice's death, her wish to keep him alive as an imaginary cat later gave him his Canvas, Cheshire Canvas. Appearance Basically, NyaNya is a round cat with purple fur while the the color of his iris are purple while the pupils are black. When switching personality with Schro, the color of his fur will turn black and the color of his iris will change into yellow. The most noticeable changes are when NyaNya and Schro took their human forms -- as NyaNya will turn into a purple-haired toddler supporting a pair of droopy cat ears while Schro will turn into a black-haired teenager supporting a pair of straight cat ears. Personality Even upon the first look, it's rather too easy to conclude that NyaNya's personality is that of a childish toddler. As he's easily distracted, he also has a love towards certain things and quite easy to admit how he feels even during the most embarrassing situation possible. NyaNya also has a huge appetite and loves cheese especially. As the counterpart of NyaNya and the one bearing all of his "pain", Schro could be considered as particularly knowledgeable and has considerable intellect. Through his accumulation of information, he is an apt judge of character and able to predict the reactions of people who he encounters. After the encounter with both Vaein and Rina, he strives to protect them as NyaNya claims that they are the most important people for the two other than Alice and Erviella (although by this point, NyaNya has yet to be able to accept that Alice is already dead). After the incident where Erviella's life became the price, Schro developed a cold and reserved exterior but in fact despite this, he could appear caring and kind. He can also be harsh at times; especially towards the people he consider as "dangerous" to his Master (mostly to Vaein and Rina. At one time, he states that he'd do anytthing it takes to protect them. During his interaction or rather a conversation with Sieben, it is hinted that he both idolizes and is slightly jealous of Sieben's personality. Although Schro tend to claim that he's proud of himself because he's always able to stay true to his feelings, he's also jealous of Sieben because unlike him, Schro is incapable of hiding how he truly feels. By comparison according to their conversation, both Sieben and Schro are in fact very similar, but their methods (and reasonings) are like opposite sides of a coin. Although they seemed to share a mutual animosity against each other, it could be noted that respect for Sieben -- as they could be considered a "reverse" of each other. Deep down, he is someone that aches for the light, as shown when he allows Vaein to pick him up and keep him as a pet cat even after the incident with Erviella -- and during certain times where he refused to resort to violence unless he has no other choice left. At one time, Schro admits of how he craves for the wholesomeness of being a "Protector" (referring to the fact that he "failed" to protect both Alice and Erviella, although the fact is their death is not his fault to begin with), even to the point that he declared himself evil because he believes he cannot reach that level. He is someone that tries hard to redeem himself. Although calm and calculating for most of the time, Schro could also develop an agressive personality when he feels threatened or when someone makes fun of Alice and Erviella way too much. History Schrodinger Ability * The Mad Hatter * The Knave of Hearts * The March Hare * The Queen of Hearts (The Beheading Queen) Henshin Canvas-Ranger Death Whether Vaein and Rina are willing to bring him back after his death, it has yet to be confirmed. Trivia * NyaNya's and Schro's zodiac sign is Leo. * Before gaining a proper name, Alice and The Duchess addressed him as "Cheshire Puss". * His real name is Chester. "NyaNya" is actually a nickname given by Erviella to him. * Their names are actually two names combined into one. The first one is "Schrodinger Erviella" (the reverse of Erviella's name) and "Chester" with "NyaNya" added in the end; hence Schrodinger Erviella Chester NyaNya. * Schro suffers from a severe case of inferiority complex. * While NyaNya has a strange love for cheese, his other personality (Schro) in fact hates cheese. * Schro claims the reasons they're capable of existing are : ** Alice wished for them to keep existing ** Chester refuses to accept that Alice is dead, hence why they're "searching" for Alice * When Chester is finally able to accept Alice's death, Schro claims that they will cease to exist as their original "reason of existence" is "to be by Alice's side". If Alice's already dead (meaning that the one giving them to reason to keep existing is already gone), then there's no reason for them to keep existing anymore. * Both Schro and Sieben shares a mutual dislike against each other. Strangely, NyaNya and Sieben are actually capable of getting along quite well. * NyaNya's changing personalities are a reference to a part in Lewis Caroll's "Alice's Adventure in Wonderland" -- the part where the Caterpillar asked who Alice was and she couldn't reply as she had changed so many times during the day. References http://AitoYuuki.deviantart.com/